Lemon Tea
by author musiman
Summary: "Lagian sih, prakteknya aneh-aneh, masa' pelajaran Bahasa Inggris praktek buat lemon tea segala." AU, OOC. /ShikaIno, NaruSaku/ R&R?


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC

.

.

.

**.:: ****LEMON TEA**** ::.  
**

.

.

.

**Konaha High School, pukul 07.00**

Bel berdering, anak-anak mulai panik. Seisi kelas gaduh, murid-murid hilir-mudik mencari bahan untuk praktek di pelajaran Kurenai. Ya, sebagian dari mereka lupa membawa bahan untuk praktek.

Ino duduk di bangkunya dengan santai. Ia siap untuk praktek hari ini, ia sudah mempersiapkannya jauh sebelum hari H. Kini ia tinggal memandang murid-murid yang sibuk mencari pinjaman bahan.

Ino melirik ke samping kanannya, Naruto sedang memohon kepada teman sebangku Ino, Sakura. Ino terkikik melihat Naruto memohon-mohon kepada Sakura. Dia agak kasihan, tapi dia memilih untuk mengikuti langkah Sakura yaitu menolak permintaan orang yang meminta bahan kepadanya. Mungkin jika murid perempuan yang meminta dia akan memberi (dengan alasan sungkan), tapi kalau murid laki-laki langsung ia katakan "tidak."

"Lagian sih, prakteknya aneh-aneh. Masa' pelajaran Bahasa Inggris praktek buat lemon tea segala," kata Naruto kesal.

"Itu hak kita kan memang _procedure text_, kita disuruh mempraktekkannya," kata Sakura sembari melipat lengannya. "Dan aku cuma bawa gelas satu, jadi percuma kalau bahannya aku kasih ke kamu."

"Nanti Sakura-chan dulu yang praktek, terus habis itu gelasnya kasihin ke aku," kata Naruto sambil memelas.

"Nggak!" tolak Sakura tegas. "Keenakan kamu dong! Aku bawa-bawa gelas berat kaya' gini terus kamu tinggal minjem? Enak banget!"

"Yah, Sakura. Plis…" kata Naruto memohon.

"Nggak!"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sakura tersenyum puas.

"Makanya, kalau malam hari itu kebutuhan sekolah dipersiapkan," cerocos Sakura kepada Naruto seolah Naruto itu anaknya yang baru kelas satu SD. "Kalau takut lupa, kasih memo dan–"

"Ya sudah, kalau gitu aku pinjam punyanya Hinata saja," kata Naruto lalu menghampiri Hinata yang duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Sakura mendengus kesal dan menggumamkan kata-kata seperti "terserah saja" dan "dia pikir aku cemburu?".

Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian kelas hening, Kurenai-sensei telah memasuki kelas. Sebagian murid cowok bersuit-suit. Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi.

Kurenai tersenyum menanggapi keusilan murid-muridnya. Ia lalu duduk di kursi guru dan meletakkan buku-buku tebal yang dibawanya.

"Ingat tugas kalian yang saya berikan minggu lalu?" kata wanita itu sambil memperhatikan siswa-siswinya. Ia menghela nafas ketika melihat cengiran lebar di wajah mereka, walau masih ada sebagian kecil dari mereka yang menjawab "ingat, sensei."

Kurenai tersenyum lagi. Ia memperhatikan murid-muridnya lagi, menghitung mereka yang kira-kira membawa bahan untuk praktek kali ini.

'Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam… Lebih baik aku pastikan dulu,' batin Kurenai.

"Baiklah, siapa yang hari ini tidak membawa bahan untuk praktek?" tanya Kurenai kepada murid-muridnya.

Sebagian besar tangan terangkat di udara, hanya enam orang yang tidak mengacungkan tangan mereka.

'Ternyata benar, enam orang,' batin Kurenai prihatin memandang murid-muridnya.

"Apa hanya Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, dan Naruto yang membawa bahannya?" tanya Kurenai.

"Iya sensei…" murid-murid berkata nyaring.

"Tidak, sensei!" kata Sakura setengah berteriak. Semua pandangan tertuju padanya. Ino merasakan telinganya berdenyut karena suara Sakura yang nyaring.

"Ya, Sakura?" tanya Kurenai.

"Naruto tidak membawa bahannya!" kata Sakura berapi-api. Ino dalam hati bertanya-tanya, kenapa Sakura rela mengeluarkan suaranya hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak ada faedahnya. Ia menyadari kelas mulai ribut, teman-teman perempuannya berbisik-bisik.

"Tadi dia ingin meminta bahan milik saya tapi saya tolak, lalu ia meminta bahan milik Hinata," kata Sakura tanpa merendahkan volume suaranya.

Ino sedikit terkejut karena Sakura nekad melaporkan Naruto. Tetapi itu membuahkan hasil karena Kurenai kini mencari-cari Naruto, lalu mendelik ke arahnya. "Apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar?"

Ino menoleh dan melihat Naruto menelan ludah. Naruto gemetar, ia tak menjawab. Walau terlihat penyabar, sensei mereka yang satu ini bisa sangat berbahaya.

"Jawab, Naruto!" kata Kurenai, suaranya meninggi.

"I-iya, sensei," Suara Naruto bergetar.

Kurenai masih mendelik ke arah Naruto yang kini menunduk. Beliau lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagus," katanya. "Kau bisa praktek sekarang."

Naruto melongo, murid-murid perempuan terkikik geli, sedangkan para murid laki-laki nyengir. Ino melirik Sakura, ekspresi Sakura memancarkan kekecewaan. Ino mengerti, karena tadi Sakura sudah sesumbar kepadanya akan praktek paling pertama.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Naruto? Kalau kau tidak praktek sekarang, sia-sia saja bukan perjuanganmu meminta bahan kepada Hinata," kata Kurenai. Ino sempat melihat senseinya nyengir geli.

Dengan ragu-ragu Naruto berdiri dan membawa bahan-bahan untuk praktek: sebotol air, satu kantong teh celup, sedikit gula yang ia bungkus dengan plastik transparan, es yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantong plastik transparan yang lain, dan lemon berwarna kuning cerah. Semuanya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong plastik putih.

Baru satu langkah ia berjalan langkahnya terhenti, ia menatap Kurenai.

"Ya?" kata Kurenai kembali tersenyum.

"Saya lupa prosedurnya, sensei."

Kali ini tawa murid-murid meledak, Naruto hanya meringis sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia melihat sekilas Sakura tersenyum puas.

"Yah, terserah kau mau bagaimana, yang penting kau harus praktek sekarang," kata Kurenai yang kini tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

Naruto lalu menghampiri Hinata, ia berbisik kepada gadis berambut indigo yang kini mukanya memerah. Lalu Hinata mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menyodorkannya kepada Naruto. Ino dapat melihat Sakura mendengus kesal.

Sembari meringis Naruto maju ke depan kelas. Lalu ia berhenti lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kurenai.

"Anu… saya praktek dimana? Di sini tidak ada meja yang bisa saya gunakan untuk praktek," kata Naruto.

"Oh, betul," kata Kurenai. "Tolong kalian berdua, bawa meja kalian ke sini."

Kurenai menunjuk Neji dan Lee yang duduk di bangku paling depan. Mereka berdua segera membawa meja mereka ke sebelah kiri Kurenai, tepat di depan papan tulis. Mereka lalu duduk kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Nah, kau bisa mulai, Naruto," kata Kurenai sembari tersenyum lagi.

Naruto maju dengan percaya diri. Ia lalu berdiri di belakang meja, menghadap ke teman-temannya. Ia meletakkan isi kantong plastik dan selembar kertas dari Hinata di atas meja. Ia tampaknya siap memulai, tapi kemudian menepuk dahi.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Naruto menghampiri Hinata lagi, berbisik tak jelas dan Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terbungkus kertas koran.

"Apa yang ketinggalan?" tanya Kurenai.

"Cangkir, sensei," kata Naruto. Teman-temannya tertawa lagi.

Kurenai mengangguk. "Baik, mulailah."

Naruto meletakkan bungkusan itu. Ia mengamatinya, terdapat tulisan tangan rapi di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang ia membaca.

"_Okay, friends, I will __tell you__ how to make a __cup__ of ice__d__ lemon tea, so please pay attention_," kata Naruto, membaca dengan pelafalan yang sempurna.

Murid-murid bersorak melihat metamorfosis Naruto yang biasanya sama sekali tidak pintar dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

"_The materials are…_" lanjut Naruto. "_The boiled water…_"

Naruto mengacungkan sebotol air yang tadi ia letakkan di meja.

"…_ice…_" katanya sembari mengacungkan es.

"…_lemon…_" ia mengacungkan lemon.

"…_sugar…_"

Tawa seisi kelas meledak, bahkan Kurenai pun ikut tertawa. Betapa tidak? Yang diacungkan Naruto bukanlah gula. Alih-alih gula, ia malah mengacungkan kantong teh tinggi-tinggi.

Naruto melongo, mencari-cari sesuatu yang salah dari dirinya. Namun ia tak menyadarinya, dengan polos ia bertanya, "apa yang salah sih?"

Seisi kelas masih tertawa, membuat Naruto makin kesal dan bingung. Ia memandang tangannya yang masih mengacungkan kantong teh tinggi-tingi. 'Kenapa ya? Padahal aku tadi udah pakai deodoran, jadi nggak mungkin burket kan?'

Kurenai berhenti tertawa dan dengan lembut berkata kepada muridnya yang sedang kebingungan itu, "Kamu salah mengacungkan _material_-nya, Naruto. Itu _tea bag_, bukan _sugar_."

Naruto memperhatikan tangannya yang masih mengacungkan kantong teh tinggi-tinggi. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa, wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi malu sama sekali. Teman-temannya tertawa lagi, tetapi Kurenai mengisyaratkan mereka untuk diam. Kelas kembali hening.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "_…sugar…_"

Kali ini ia mengacungkan gula.

"…_and tea bag_," dan ia memperlihatkan kantong teh.

Sakura menepuk bahu Ino, otomatis Ino menoleh.

"Menurutmu aku sama Hinata cantikan mana sih?" tanya Sakura yang wajahnya terlihat sungguh-sungguh.

Ino tertawa tertahan, jika ia sedang makan pasti ia akan tersedak. Dengan ekspresi yang dipaksakannya terlihat biasa ia menganggapi, "Maksudmu apa sih?"

"Menurutmu aku sama Hinata cantik mana?"

Sakura sedikit kesal karena memergoki Ino tertawa.

"Emm…" Ino mengusap-ngusap dagunya dan berpikir. "Cantik dalam apa? Wajah, perilaku atau–"

"Semuanya!" kata Sakura tak sabar.

"Emm…" kata Ino lambat-lambat, sengaja membuat Sakura penasaran. "Hinata."

Mata Sakura berkilat tajam, siap membunuh. Ino segera mengoreksi, "E-enggak kok, cantik kamu!"

Sakura tersenyum puas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ino merinding. 'Sepertinya Sakura sudah gila.'

"Eh, kamu jujur nggak?" kata Sakura yang membuat Ino hampir terlonjak kaget.

"Eh…"

"Ino! Sakura! Kalian tampil setelah Naruto!" kata Kurenai tanpa diduga. Jantung Ino rasanya mau copot. Sakura melongo sejenak kemudian buru-buru mempersiapkan bahan praktek.

Sakura mengacungkan jarinya, Kurenai mengangguk. Sakura kemudian bertanya, "Saya atau Ino yang lebih dulu, sensei?"

Kurenai diam sejenak dan berkata, "Bersama-sama."

Ino memekik tertahan, ia memandang Sakura dengan wajah tak percaya, Sakura juga memandang Ino dengan tatapan yang sama. Ino yakin ini adalah bentuk hukuman untuk mereka.

Ino tak terlalu memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang sibuk memotong lemonnya. Karena terlalu keras memotongnya, airnya terciprat kemana-mana, Kurenai pun sampai jadi korban. Untungnya Ino dan Sakura yang duduk di bangku nomor dua dari depan tidak terkena air lemon.

Dengan cengiran, yang diasumsikan Ino sebagai permintaan maaf, Naruto kembali meneruskan prakteknya. 'Sebentar lagi Naruto akan selesai,' pikir Ino. Maka Ino mengeluarkan buku tulis Bahasa Inggrisnya, ia membuka halaman demi halaman dan mencari-cari catatan _procedure text_ lemon tea-nya.

Ino menemukannya. Catatan yang ia buat bersama Sakura empat hari sebelumnya. Ia sudah hafal, tapi ia ingin memastikan agar tak akan terjadi hal memalukan seperti yang Naruto alami.

Kini Naruto sudah mengaduk-aduk tehnya dengan asal sehingga airnya tumpah ke nampan cangkir. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan mengerling Kurenai.

"Sudah selesai, sensei," kata Naruto riang. Ia meletakkan sendok yang habis digunakannya untuk mengaduk di atas meja.

"Baiklah, sekarang berikan itu pada seorang temanmu," kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum. "Teman perempuan maksudu."

Mata Naruto melebar. Mulutnya membentuk huruf "o". Ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya yang semula. Anak-anak lain tertawa tertahan.

"Cepat, daripada nanti esnya mencair," kata Kurenai jahil. "Siapa yang akan kau beri lemon tea itu?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak kemudian dengan mantap berkata, "Saya akan memberikannya untuk Sa-"

"Bagaimana kalau Hinata?" potong Kurenai. "Dia sudah berbaik hati memberimu bahannya lo."

Mulut Naruto menganga. Tetapi ia menutupnya dan membawa nampan itu ke meja belakang, ke meja Hinata.

Murid-murid lain bersuit-suit dan bertepuk tangan. Ino melihat Sakura mendengus. Naruto kemudian kembali ke kursinya, ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak.

"Silakan diminum, Hinata," kata Kurenai. Hinata meneguknya, wajahnya merah padam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kurenai sambil memperhatikan Hinata.

"E-enak," kata Hinata kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Teman-temannya bersuit-suit. Mau tak mau muka Naruto jadi ikut memerah. Ino heran karena muka Sakura juga ikut merah, tapi alisnya berkerut.

"Baik, selanjutnya, Ino dan Sakura," kata Kurenai. Ino melangkah terlebih dahulu. Sakura sepertinya tak bersemangat dan dengan kaki diseret berjalan menyusul Ino.

"Ngomongnya harus bareng ya," kata Kurenai. Ino dan Sakura saling pandang bingung, mereka belum pernah latihan sama-sama.

"Tapi sensei–"

"Eits, tak ada tapi-tapian," kata Kurenai, tersenyum jahil. Murid-murid lain tidak mencemooh atau pun berkomentar, mereka memperhatikan duo cewek itu.

Ino dan Sakura mengeluarkan bahan-bahannya. Bagai punya telapati, Ino dan Sakura berbarengan berkata, "_Okay, friends, I will tell you how to make a cup of ice__d__ lemon tea, so please listen to us_."

Ino dan Sakura saling pandang, tersenyum satu sama lain. Tak salah mereka belajar bersama, mereka bisa klop dalam praktek itu.

Murid-murid lain mendengarkan, Ino dan Sakura melanjutkan, "_The materials are the boiled water, tea bag, sugar, ice, and lemon_." Kata mereka berbarengan sembari menunjukkan satu per satu bahan-bahannya.

"_First, pour the boiled water into the cup_," mereka menuangkan air dalam botol ke dalam cangkir. "_Next, put the tea bag into the cup and spread it_." Mereka mencelupkan kantong teh ke dalam cangkir sehingga air dalam cangkir berubah menjadi coklat.

Ino sedikit percaya diri sekarang, ia dan Sakura melanjutkan, "_Add some sugar and ice_." Mereka memasukkan gula dan es hampir berbarengan, kompak.

"_Cut the lemon_," mereka berdua mengambil pisau dan memotong lemon dengan hati-hati. Ino sempat ngeri mengingat mood Sakura sempat memburuk beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia khawatir kalau-kalau air lemonnya akan terciprat ke segala arah apabila Sakura memotong terlalu keras, tetapi Ino segera membuang jauh-jauh anggapan itu karena Sakura tampaknya bersemangat sekali setelah perhatian seisi kelas tertuju pada mereka. Mereka melanjutkan, "_Squeeze it and put into the cup_." Mereka memerasnya dengan hati-hati.

"_Finally, stir it_," mereka mengaduk teh mereka masing-masing kemudian meneruskan, "_Now that it's done, l__et's try__ it_."

Tanpa dikomando, teman-teman mereka bertepuk tangan, Kurenai pun ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Nah, mau kalian berikan untuk siapa?" tanya Kurenai. Ino sampai lupa, ia tak memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Kurenai menambahkan, "Harus cowok."

Sakura berbisik di telinganya, "Mau kau kasih ke siapa?"

"Nggak tahu, kau sendiri?" jawab Ino jujur.

"Entahlah, mungkin Sasuke," kata Sakura agak murung.

Ino melongo, kemudian cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala tak setuju, "Tidak, tidak boleh. Aku tahu kau ingin memberikannya ke Naruto. Jangan hanya karena dia memberikan lemon tea-nya pada Hinata kau jadi patah semangat! Aku tadi sempat–"

"Cepat, esnya nanti mencair," lagi-lagi Kurenai berkata dengan jahil. "Kau dulu, Sakura."

Sakura menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Ia kemudian mengangkaat nampannya dan berjalan menuju meja belakang yang Ino yakin adalah meja Naruto.

Dan tebakan Ino tepat, Sakura meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja Naruto. Murid-murid cowok bersuit-suit, Kurenai tersenyum. Pipi Naruto sedikit merona, ia kemudian berkata yang Ino yakin adalah "_arigatou_."

Sakura berbalik menuju mejanya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Nah, sekarang kau, Ino."

Ino memperhatikan seisi kelas. Dan Ino tak tahu apa yang merasukinya, ia tiba-tiba meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja cowok yang menjadi pilihan terakhirnya untuk dia beri lemon tea.

Sembari bingung sendiri, Ino kembali ke mejanya, hampir tak percaya akan kejadian tadi. Ia memandang Sakura yang melongo, sementara teman-temannya yang lain bersuit-suit dan bertepuk tangan.

"Kau gila ya?" Sakura seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"Entahlah."

Sakura tak bertanya lagi, tetapi Ino yang bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya dia tak pernah memberikan cangkirnya kepada orang itu, seakan otot-ototnya bekerja sendiri tanpa diperintah otak. Dan entah mengapa otaknya menjadi bobrok, tak bisa mencerna apa yang tadi baru saja terjadi.

Ia tak percaya, benar-benar tak percaya, kalau saja ia bisa memberikannya untuk orang lain, kalau saja ia bisa memberikannya kepada orang yang menjadi pilihan pertamanya…

Tapi sudah terlambat, semua mata tertuju pada orang itu. Ino meliriknya, dia sedang meneguk lemon tea-nya. Ino tak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa, karena orang yang baru saja meneguk lemon tea buatannya itu berkata. "Enak"

Jantung Ino berdegup kencang, entah karena apa, tapi ia yakin mukanya memanas, dan mungkin yang terlihat oleh orang-orang yang kini memandanginya adalah bahwa dia terlihat semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ino? Kau masih di sini?" tanya Sakura sambil memandangi Ino yang bengong.

Ino tak menjawab, ia tak merasa perlu menjawab, karena perasaannya yang tadi tak karuan berubah menjadi amat gembira, entah mengapa langsung berubah secepat itu. Ya, ia gembira telah memberikan lemon tea bikinannya pada bocah berambut nanas itu.

•••

Bel berbunyi, murid-murid berdesakan keluar kelas. Tapi Ino tidak, sedari tadi ia tak memperhatikan pelajaran, tak menghiraukan sapaan teman-temannya, tak menghiraukan Sakura…

Pikirannya sibuk bekerja, bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa Sakura sudah tak ada di sebelahnya, dan yang ia lihat di kelas itu hanya bocah berambut nanas itu.

Shikamaru menghampirinya, seketika Ino bangun dari lamunannya. Cowok di depannya tersenyum.

"Nggak pulang?"

"Eh? Ano…" Ino gelagapan, seketika ia menyambar tasnya. "Iya, pulang kok."

Kata cowok itu, "Bareng?"

Ino hanya mengangguk, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas bersamanya. Mereka melewati koridor-koridor kosong yang sepi. Suasana jadi makin sepi ketika tidak salah satu pun dari mereka bicara.

Mereka sudah keluar gerbang sekolah ketika cowok itu berkata dengan suaranya yang datar, "Makasih lemon tea-nya."

"Eh? Oh, iya."

Hening lama, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Ino ketika cowok itu berkata, "Sebenernya nggak penting sih, tapi aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Ya?"

"Aku… suka…"

Ino tercengang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. 'Apa dia mau…'

"Aku suka…"

Deg… deg… deg…

"Aku suka…"

Rasanya suara drum band sudah bisa disamakan dengan suara degup jantung Ino.

"Aku suka lemon tea."

Ino merasakan jantungnya mencelos. Dia berusaha terdengar santai. "Begitu..."

"Terutama lemon tea buatanmu."

Ah, apa artinya lebih dari itu?

**.:: ****FIN**** ::.**


End file.
